Fare collection systems used in transit systems often involve handheld fare devices that interrogate transit fare media to determine the usage history and status of that media. Where such information cannot be stored on the fare media then conventional handheld devices often require constant communication within a backend or remote server to process information to determine this status. This causes delays in processes requiring such data transmissions.